A commercial software provider may produce a client application that may be executed, for example, on a client system by an authorized user. From time to time, the authorized user may use the client application to access a server operated by the commercial software provider, for example, in order to obtain data, process data, obtain updated software modules, or carry out other functions related to the client application. In some situations, however, unauthorized persons or enterprises may access or attempt to access the server operated by the commercial software provider. For example, the commercial software provider's competitor may gain unauthorized access to the server operated by the commercial software provider in order to obtain a competitive advantage by taking and/or using resources produced by the commercial software provider. Furthermore, other users who use products produced by the competitor may gain unauthorized access as well for the aforementioned reasons.
While the format and schema for communicating with programming modules on the server operated by the commercial software provider may be in the public domain, in order to guard against unauthorized use, the commercial software provider may attempt to secure the server. For example, the commercial software provider may restrict access to the server using password security schemes used, for example, on the internet. Thus, the conventional strategy is to secure the server using known security processes to restrict access by unauthorized users. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not work when the security processes are breached.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for providing proprietary access to a server more optimally. Furthermore, there is a need for providing proprietary access to a server, for example, even when server security processes are breached.